gracestudioprodfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky (in the anime)
Full name: Sky Strife Height: 5'3 Nicknames: Young Maiden, Mysterious Maiden, SOLDIER 1st Class Occupation: SOLDIER Date of birth: August 11th 1986 or August 19th 1986 Age: 13 (As Cold As Stone) 14 (The Final Fight and Pokemon Dimension Version 2) 15 (SOLDIER 1st Class and Sick) Japanese voice actor: Himesaki Sora English voice actor: Himesaki Sora This young maiden is very mysterious. Very, very mysterious. In fact, she's said to come out to this little ravaged land in ruins once a week! Wonder why... Ruinkeeper Sky Strife is the main character in SOLDIER 1st class, the hero in The Final Fight, and as a main character in Sick. She has also appeared in many games as well such as Pokemon Dimension Version 2, As Cold As Stone, and Super Smash Bros 5 as a playable character unlocked through DLC. Appearing as a arrogant, incredible, and proud Smash player at first, Sky introduces herself as a Smash player, and that's she's been one her whole life. She is, at first, uninterested in anything besides the video games, but she later discovers the truth about her past, and, with the help of her friends, family, and neighbors, learns that there is more to being a hero than to possessessing psychical strength and fame, developing compassion for her friends and for the world she fights to protect. "Don't call me Boyo." Sky The boat ride Sky appears first in this rather weird episode as a character who does not care about anything besides her video games. For example, when asked about going on a boat ride, she merely says, "Really, a boat ride? Then that means I'm not interested." However, she is eventually persuaded to do so and finally goes with them on the boat. Lemme guess.... You need me to turn on the light again?" Sky Later on, Sky is forced to become Grace's "servant" as a "Amiibo real life replacement." She does not like this "rule" of Grace's, but, later on, grows more and more happy with it than irritated. She also makes many cameos on the ship as well. Memorable quotes "Don't call me Boyo." "Lemme guess.... You need me to turn on the light again?" "Really, a boat ride? Then that means I'm not interested." "I don't really care, to be honest." Trivia During this Episode Hour of The Boat Ride, she is shown to have a severe case of motion sickness. When Z asks Grace and Sky if they want to come on the boat, Sky's response is "Really, a boat ride? Then, that means I'm not interested." Referencing her infamous tagline from Final Fantasy VII, "Not interested." Sky talks to Grace at night about "a friend I knew from my childhood I made a promise with..." Which definitely references Tifa Lockheart. Into Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Future Sky Me? Oh, I'm from the future. My name is Sky. Future Sky Future Sky first makes an appearance when Grace sees her talking to the Eevee near the forest. Grace tells her she has a beautiful singing voice, to which Future Sky says thanks and asks who she is. Grace says she is Grace and asks if she could sing to her. Sky questions about what to sing, during which Grace ponders about it for a minute or two, then says, "Elephants and tigers!" Sky thinks for a minute, then nods in concentration, and starts to sing. After a minute, though, she stopped. Something was wrong! She ran over and out of the forest while Grace ran after her, questioning where she was going. You are right now, only because you keep telling yourself that. If you stop telling yourself that, you'll get even stronger! Sky Meanwhile, an outbreak of Geostigma-infected kids are piling up outside the hospital. Cloud goes over to try to help them, but then almost gets struck by a deadly Geostigma attack, but Future Sky leaps in and uses her Trako energy as a shield to protect him. Cloud questions who she is, but Sky says just to fight him. Cloud say he is too weak to fight, and Sky says to "just try!" Cloud says he can't, and claims that can't protect (and isn't fit to protect and help) anybody. Just then, a Geostigmatic attack is struck at them both, making Cloud faint. Then, Sky picks up Cloud and uses her Trako Energy to attack and kill the monster. Sky uses her Life Energy to heal Cloud. He then weakly opens his eyes and claims he is too weak to fight yet again. Sky only says that he is only weak because he keeps saying that, and that if he stops saying that, he will get stronger, to which Cloud's eyes widen. A bright light burst through the area. Grace sees this light through the clouds, and she runs over. Then, what Grace sees makes her gasp. Sky had revealed her illusion. If you won't fight your illness to survive... And if you won't fight for those kids... I won't survive either. Sky "If you won't fight your illness to survive... And if you won't fight for those kids... I won't survive either." "You are right now, only because you keep telling yourself that. If you stop telling yourself that, you'll get stronger!" "Oh, me? I'm from the future. My name is Sky." (Before leaving) "Arigatou ga... And.. Sayonara." Trivia This version of the Future Sky is probably the one from The Final Fight. If not, it is the one from SOLDIER 1st Class. This Future Sky is said to have a connection to the one from Advent Children, although, after the battle is won, Cloud's sins are forgiven, and Future Sky finally disappears, a new version of Sky, based on the Advent Children version of Sky, is born. Thus, they are not connected together.